twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nikkisimona5/Why I believe Dacey is not over
This is going to be short because I need to start getting ready for bed, but I wanted to write my thought down before sleeping. I strongly believe Danny & Lacey are not over with their relationship. Based on what I witnessed in the Season Finale LAcey & Danny both strongly still have feelings for each other. I saw it when Danny was waiting for Lacey by her car. Danny looked sad when Lacey mentioned making her own bad decisions in regards to DAnny expressing gulit on what was going on in her life. Danny also showed his feelings were still present when he told her to call him after leaving Jo's home & by a look of longing towards her while she walked to her car. It was a look of sadness/ caring//longing I should say. He also climbed up into her room to check up on her and tell her about the set up/plan to get her friends back (whether you believe she should have cared about them or not, Lacey has shown to care about her friends a lot such as when she was upset about discovering the video of her & Danny. She didn't care about popularity, but how her friends would act & if she would lose them. As she explained to DAnny they had gotten her through some tough times I am assuming her parents divorce and probably feeling neglected by her parents. So she most likely views/viewed them as her true family). Anyway back to my point, Danny was willing to sacrifice himself in humiliation & embarrassment so that Lacey would feel happy. People in love will want the ones they love to be happy even if it is not with them and Danny showed that. Danny also proved her still cared for Lacey in the scene at Mcnally Park with Jo & him. Jo asked him if he believed he would NEVER have feelings for her which he responded by saying he didn't want to ruin their friendship. When she asked why he was willing to risk his friendship with Lacey. He said because it was different. That right there says how he views the girls differently. He sees himself as only being friends with Jo EVER, but he sees himself having more than just a great frienship with Lacey because he stongly cares for her romantically and most likely loves her or is getting to that point. He confirmed that his feelings for Lacey still persisted when Jo asked him that exact question, "Do you still have feelings for her?" to which he nodded yes. I must also mention he only nodded yes because Jo told him not to lie, but even before she told him that he said "La-Lacey and I are over" but had a sad look on his face and wasn't going to deny it, just skirt around the issue. Jo forced him to say yes, but even if she hadn't he still wouldn't have lied about them being done because he wasn't going to lie about his feelings for Lacey, a person he strong cares for romatically. The reasons I believe Lacey still cares for Danny strongly in a romantic sense is because when Danny mentioned telling Jo they were over she looked a little hurt. I also noticed she looked upset afte her & Danny's "fight" and she noticed his hurt look to her unscripted lines thinking they were truly how she felt. You could tell she wanted to go after him, but the set up/plan worked and if she done that it would have been for nothing. She even gave Sarita a look like "Are you happy?", because the only reason she said those lines were because she noticed Sarita didn't believe what she was saying and Everyone knows she values Sarita's friendship. Also the fact that she was willing to stand up to Archie and call out his lie to Cole that he didn't poison Cole, shows she cares for Danny becuase the whole purpose as Archie said was to frame Danny, get him off the team, and expelled. (While she was hanging out with the people who were her friends the years Danny was gone, you could tell she was unhappy and realizing that the people she was fighting to hold onto were not willing to do the same for her and thats when she decided to cut her losses because she knew Danny was a true friend to her for sacrificing himself like that for her so that she could be happy. I believe she was going to pobably leave them and Cole coming in accusing Archie helped her do that.) Confirming what Cole was accusing Archie of signified she was showing her loyalty to Danny, because she was eliminatiing something people believed he did. Another example you saw of Lacey proving that she still cared for Danny was in her last scene where she was going through pictures. She lingered on the photo of her Danny & Jo a lot longer than the one with Regina & Sarita. Then picked up her phone and was about to call/text Danny. I truly believe she was taking him up on his offer to call him if she wanted to talk or to let him know she supports him. I think Dacey will get back together whether its in the new episodes or in the next season I am not sure, but what I am certain of is that its far from over. I do believe they should go slower this time, possibly build up their friendship again and become stronger as individuals. I think there will be that angst agian like the audience witnessed in the episodes leading up to the end of "We Need to Talk About Danny" when they started dating. They may not each notice it, because I think they are trying not to show each other that they are upset and still care for each other romantically. They are both stubborn I see in that way, but it makes for an awesome pair in my view, although exasperating to the audience. Anyway I do think Dacey is endgame based on what I have seen, and cannot wait for the other episodes. This is a lot longer than I thought it would be obviously, but I wanted to write down my thoughts & feelings on the matter. *Note : Not realIy talking about what I wrote in this blog post, but what I want to see in the new episodes before I go to bed. I want the producers and writers to go more into their home life. We rarely saw Lacey's family or scenes with Danny interacting with his mom and they are two of the main leads. Their faces wouldn't be on the poster if they weren't. I loved the Season finale because we got to see Danny and Karen be sweeter to each other and show affection, but we didn't eve see Lacey's mom. It would have been nice to see Lacey talk to her mom about what was going on, break the ice between them. Their relationship seems tense. That could have been a beautiful moment between them. I also want to see Clara. It hink the scenes should be even between the three leads. I thought the scene with Jo & Tyler's bookclub were unecessary, and ended sort of weirdly. I will say that it seemed the Season Finale showed more scenes of Danny & Lacey than the other two episodes did. Their scenes were actually relevant to the plot more than Jo's actually. Its my opinion and thats how I saw it. Other than that I was overall happy with the finale and can't wait to hear news of the new episodes and watch them in January. Category:Blog posts